Arranged Love?
by bleeblah
Summary: What if the Thropp's had Elphaba be arranged to marry Fiyero? A What If story about what would've happened if Sarima never entered the picture. Will love blossom between them, or will they just have to deal with each other.
1. Prologue

What would've happened if the Thropp's decided to get rid of their green child by marriage?

* * *

Melena Thropp held their startling green child in her arms, wondering how she could've managed to give birth to such an atrosity. She remembered the odd man who gave her the miracle elixir. The elixir itself was green. Could that be the cause of the child's odd pigmentation? She pushed the thought aside. She just needed to get rid of the embarassment before it ruined the Thropp families image.

"Frex, what if we give her away?" she asked the minister. Frexspar glanced at her quizzically. It could be a good idea, get rid of her, and also make sure she's used for some other reasons that would not involve their prestigious family.

"But my dear, who would want a _green_ wife?" he replied. Surely no one in all of Oz would want a green bride. Unless they could purposely not mention the child's skin tone. Just say how she would end up being Eminent Thropp, and it would be a great idea to join the two families. But who would want to marry Eminent Thropp? "What if we give her to the young Arjiki heir? He's only a year or so older than her, and we can mention how she would be Eminent Thropp and say 'well you know, it would be a fine thing to join the East and West.' What do you think?"

"That could work! Hurry! Send them a letter saying that we'll arrange a marriage between the two and send them off together before they attend college at Shiz. Don't mention anything other than her nobility and status. We don't want them refusing the thing. Besides, it would be best if we gave the title of Eminent Thropp to her next sibling instead of her." Frex ran out of the room and returned with ink, pen, and paper. He quickly wrote a fine letter requesting marriage to the young Arjiki heir.

_Dear Residents of the Kiamo Ko, _

_ We would like to arrange a marriage between our first child, a girl, and your first child, a son, the Arjiki heir. The idea of wedding the Arjiki Prince and the future Eminent Thropp seems delightful. The marriage would then continue to join the eastern and western states of Oz._

_My wife, Melena, and I would like to assume that the marriage, if accepted, would take place between the young heir's eighteenth birthday and before he was to begin school at Shiz. The wedding would allow our child to enroll into Shiz as well, and therefore would not bring shame to your son. _

_Please consider the idea. _

_Frexspar and Melena Thropp_

The Thropp's then began a small celebration for they knew the child would soon be out of their hands.


	2. The Ride

Nanny ran down the steps of the Thropp home. She had told Elphaba to be ready to leave half an hour ahead of time, but who was the one getting to the carriage late? Oh it was Nanny alright.

She ran into the carriage and sat down abruptly. She tapped on the window seperating the driver from the passenger seating to instruct him that he may now leave. After a few minutes of catching her breath, I mean after all, Nanny wasn't the most in shape woman out there. Sure, she did things like laundry and all that nonsense, but never anything like sprinting through an entire mansion to catch carriage on time. She looked over at Elphaba. The poor girl was completely clueless about arranged marriages. She knew they were arranged, but she knew nothing of what was supposed to happen on the wedding night, or during any period after the wedding. Nanny had to address the issue promptly.

"Elphaba, I think it's time we talk about what's going to happen with this wedding." she sighed. Nanny knew this was going to be a hard talk with the socially outcasted child. She was already shunned by her family, city, community, whatever you please, and now she was running head first into a marriage where she knew nothing about the person she was marrying.

"Elphaba, we're going to arrive at Kiamo Ko a week before the wedding. During that week I want you to try and become close with the young prince. From what I've heard he's veyr kind, gentle, accepting, and yet somewhat naive. But nonetheless, I need you to be as kind as possible with him. But then again, you might just end up falling for this child." she winked at Elphaba.

"Nanny! How could you say that about me? I'm sure he's very kind and sweet, but that doesn't mean I'll just fall head over heels in love with him. And even though you think I know nothing about this topic, you're wrong. You needn't say anything more, Nanny, I have everything under control." she stated. She didn't like being underestimated, even though she knew Nanny was only joking with her.

"Well then, I'll assume you know what is to happen on the wedding night." Nanny replied, trying to hold all seriousness in tact.

Elphaba sighed. She knew what Nanny was getting at. She knew in her heart that she wasn't ready to have sex with someone she would only get to know for a week. But to reply to Nanny's statement she nodded her head gently, swallowing hard, and letting a small tear fall down her cheek.

Nanny went scooted next to the now afraid seventeen year old. She had just celebrated her birthday yesterday, and that wedding night was going to be the worst gift she'd ever gotten.


	3. Meeting and Unknown Feelings

Last chapter, it wasn't a week before the wedding. It was the night before. Forgive me.

* * *

By the end of the night, their carriage had arrived at Kaimo Ko. Nanny walked her to the front doors of the castle, carrying most of the luggage, and telling her that everything would be alright. Elphaba looked up and down the large wooden, brown doors that stood before her. If she were getting a first impression, the overly large, empowering doors were a big enough impression on her than anything else on the castle did.

She jumped when the right wooden door started opening, revealing a small maid.

"Please come in, Miss Elphaba." stated the young maid. The maid certainly must be new to being a maid, for she pretty much demanded that Elphaba come in at once. Regardless, Elphaba walked into the large hall and looked upon the traditional Arjiki tapestries that hung from the window sills of the large stained-glass windows. She marveled at the beauty of the castle, thinking in the back of her head that she would have the opportunity of living in such a beatiful castle in a few years.

She saw a fairly middle-aged woman approach her.

"Are you Miss Elphaba Thropp?" she asked. Elphaba had no idea who this woman was or even what she was doing asking her name.

"Yes ma'am. Who might you be, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked back. She did have a reason to know who this stranger was.

"Oh don't tell me you weren't told. I am Fiyero's mother. You can call me Elana, mother, or just Mrs. Tiggular if you want." she said sweetly. She seemed very nice, but as soon as their small chat finished, a rather bulky, surly man started walking down the steps. This was the part where Elphaba starts thinking 'PLEASE DON'T BE FIYERO! PLEASE, OH PLEASE DON'T BE FIYERO!' And just to her luck, it was Fiyero's father.

"I assume you are Miss Elphaba Thropp?" he chided while bowing and kissing her hand. She blushed, she wasn't used to such formalities. She usually got the cold shoulder, or the formal 'hello,' but never a kiss on the hand and a bow.

"Yes, I am sir." she nodded, bowing back in her usual black frock.

"Please dear, there's no need for the formalities. Call me Nearek." they continued with some simple idle chat until they offered to go to the study and wait for Fiyero to join them. Nearek got the servants to take all of Elphaba's things up to her and Fiyero's new room.

They approached the study and sat down on the squarely aligned furniture, the furniture all gathered around the medium-sized fireplace, and the study was filled with four columns of books on each side of the walls. Elphaba was fascinated with the room. She considered staying in this room and the library for most of the time that she was going to spend here. She started rummaging through some books on Arjiki tradition, religion, physics, science, and even pulled out a romance novel for later.

"Well Elphaba, we're going to head out for about the night. When Fiyero comes down you may go ahead and eat dinner." said Nearek. Elana rushed over to Elphaba giving her a quick hug before leaving.

"My Elphaba, you're such a dear. I'm very happy about the woman you turned out to be. I know you'll just love Fiyero." Elphaba smiled at her comment and hugged her back before waving good-bye to both of them.

She took the few books she had in her arms and walked over to the love-seat couch that was parallel to the fireplace. First she took the book on Arjiki tradition & religion and read a few chapters about what they believed in. Seeing how they believed in the unnamed god and such and such. She though she heard the door to the study open, but when she went to look she saw nothing there. She shook her head and then began to read a chapter out of the science and physics book she had pulled down. Seeing how Ozian Physics didn't agree with Sebastian Adorag's theory on space she began to get a little tired at the boring excerpts. She thought she heard something again and stood up to walk around and examine the room.

She walked up the steps to the second story part of the room to find an ochre skinned man climbing one of the ladders to reach a book.

"Oh hello, I say you reading and I didn't want to disturb." said the ochre man. "I just wanted to come in and grab my book before I head back upstairs. Please forgive my intrusion."

"Oh no, you were fine. I just wanted to know who else had come in to the room. By the way, what is your name?" she asked gently. For the way the man acted, he seemed like a humble servant.

"Oh me. Well, I don't know how to say this, but I am Fiyero." he said kindly. He didn't want to frighten her, maybe this girl was a new maid in the house. "But please forgive me for interrupting your reading. If I may, what is your name, miss?"

"Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." she whispered, knowing now, that this ochre skinned man, reaching for an obviously high-level book was going to be wed to her tomorrow. This was going to be the guy that she'd have to give herself to.

"Oh...I see. You're Elphaba." he whispered back, letting his eyes fall upon her silent form. "You have to understand, Elphaba, I mean you no harm. It's just, I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with the situation tomorrow. I would really appreciate if you'd take a walk with me, perhaps we can discuss the events that will take place tomorrow."

She nodded her head. He climbed down the ladder and led her out to the back gardens. They walked through a small opening and into a large open area. It had a few bushels of greenery, flowers, and a large tree with a bench underneath it, with a small pond residing next to it. She immediately went over to the bench and sat down. He followed her over and sat next to her, trying to give her as much space as possible.

She looked away from him and turned her face to the small pond. Looking at her reflection. She hated looking at herself, she had always been told that she was ugly, could never be loved, and would never be good for anything. Fiyero leaned over her shoulder and looked at her reflection with her.

"Wow. I'm going to be as honest as I can, but really, you're absolutely beautiful." he smiled and blushed. He didn't expect himself to be so open with his already blooming feelings for her. "I think I'm rather lucky to be arranged with someone as gorgously stunning as you, Elphaba."

She smiled at his compliments. "Thank you," she replied "but do you really mean it." she looked at him. Her eyes starting to become glassy, water building at the brims.

"I meant every word..." his voice trailed off. He was leaning close to her now, he didn't want to do something that he'd regret and jumped back almost immediately. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude in your space."

She smiled at his innocence. Her hand reached over and touched his.

"We should talk about tomorrow." she said, reminding him why they had even come out to the garden anyways.

"Oh right. Well I've been thinking about tomorrow. Well we're getting married, but we've never even kissed before. And I probably sound like a horny little twelve year-old, but I think we should at least practice kissing some, so we don't look completely awkward and embarass ourselves completely." he said nervously.

"I think you're right, but I think that if we're going to practice we should practice in our own privacy later tonight. When we go to bed maybe?" she inquired. "And I think I'm going to go back in. I'm starting to feel hungry." And with that last sentence she stood up promptly and started walking back through the small opening that they came through before hand. But before she oculd take any more than two steps, Fiyero had grabbed her arm.

"Wait. About everything I said earlier. I meant all of it. I think...no...I know that you're the most beatiful woman I've ever seen." as he finished his sentence, gently letting go of her arm. She turned and gave him a shadow of a smile and continued to walk out as he stood their watching her back leave his eye sight.

* * *

After she finished her meal, she returned to the study to grab the two books she wasn't quite down looking through yet, and then retired to _their_ room. Upon entering the unknown territory she saw that there was a restroom, bed, bath tub, shower, balcony, two closets, and two dressers. It made her happy seeing all the knew things before her. Back in Munchkinland she only had a closet and a very small bed, with one window to her left. She marvelled at how she was so lucky to be able to marry into a family of such generous people.

"Is something wrong?"She jumped at the voice. The room was dark, until she saw a figure enter through the balcony passage.

"Oh no...I was just...looking around." she whispered. She wasn't used to this presence in the same room that she was going to be residing in. But she had to get used to it anyways, so being as confident and determined as she could she went over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of black pajamas, and started to undress in front of him.

"Uh...what are you doing?" he asked nervously. He was trying to force himself to look away, but only found himself stealing glances of her anyways.

"I'm changing. And I would assume you're going to be doing the same. Because I don't plan on sleeping with someone whose wearing filthy clothes." she snorted, while pointing at him in only her bra and underwear.

He simply nodded and began to take off his shirt and pants. As soon as he was putting on his pajama pants she was already in hers and was sitting on the bed with the two books she had picked out. Fiyero walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. Sizing her up again he looked at her face, absolutely serene, her torso, thin and toned, her waist, slender, her legs, long and thin. She seemed almost too good to be true to him, and because of that his hormones started acting before he thought his actions through. The next thing he knew was that his right arm had slipped around her waist and his lips were gently grazing her neck.

She let out a soft moan at the sudden sensation, but she didn't realize why she wasn't stopping him. Sure she was enjoying what he was doing, but this was unreasonable, he had no reason to start kissing her neck. But she still couldn't bring herself to stop him, and then she was facing him, her hands on his chest and his arms rubbing her back. He titled his head to the side and stated leaning in to kiss her, but then he realized what he was doing. He jumped away from her and fell on the floor.

"ouch..." he muttered rubbing his arm. She bent over the edge of the bed and saw him and immediately started to giggle. Soon she couldn't control her laughter and started bawling she was laughing so hard. Seeing her so happy, Fiyero then joined her in laughing at himself.

After they had lost their breath in laughing, Elphaba realized what was going to happen minutes before. She started blushing uncontrollably and turned away from Fiyero. He saw her reaction and joined her on the bed again.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed about. I was the one who started it. Blame my stupid hormones instead of yourself." he chided while touching her right shoulder. She turned her head back and looked at him. They both leaned forward a little bit and just pecked the other. This time they both were blushing madly and trying to at least regain her composure, she laid back down on the bed and got under the covers. He followed her action and ended up looking at her back while he watched her fall asleep, or at least he thought she was.

He sighed at her supposedly sleeping form.

"Oh Elphaba. I don't think you understand how beatiful you are." he whispered. He sat up slightly and inched closer to her back. Gently he reached his face over to her cheek and gave her a small kiss. "Goodnight Elphaba. I hope you have as pleasant dreams as I know I will."

After saying that he smiled and easily went to sleep and later on a small smile crept onto her lips and she had pleasant dreams as well.


	4. That Night

Fiyero opened up his eyes to the light shining in from the balcony doorway, it seems that with all that in all of the heat of the moment last night he had forgotten to close it. But as he continued to awake he realized Elphaba wasn't next to him. He didn't hear any water running, and it didn't look like her drawers or closet had been touched. Then he saw her. Standing on the balcony, leaning against the rail, her soft raven hair blowing with the wind. He got up out of bed and went into the doorway, resting his body against the doorpost.

"Good morning." he said. She turned around quickly.

"I hadn't realized you had woken up." she apologized.

"Oh it's fine. I just saw you out here and thought I might...well you know...say hello, I guess." he replied. He strode over to the balcony leaning on the rail with her. Sighing "I'm really sorry about today."

She glanced over at him. He was sad too, maybe as much as him. But she knew that she wouldn't get pregnant after tonight. She wasn't ovulating or on her period yet, so she was positive that she was in the green.

"We should probably start getting ready..." her voice trailed off. He nodded and then he went to his closet and pulled out the outfit he was supposed to wear and left the room. A few minutes later the bride's helpers came up. And a few hours later she was in her gown, a lavish pure white with a semi-long tram and vail, some white heel-like sandals, most likely Arjiki bride's shoes, and some light blush, mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss to finish her off.

It was time for the wedding, where I as the author will now be lazy and not describe any of it to you, and therefore skip to the scene where they're now in the bedroom again.

skip skip skip

They were both in the room now. Trying to delay the inevitable. She went over to the bed and sat down, starting to remove the ear rings, shoes, and later on head to the restroom sink to wash off the make-up. He was nervous too, his heart was pounding, hands sweating, and he was beginning to pace. Undoing his neck tie, taking off his belt, shoes, socks, and jacket, he sat down on the bed waiting for her to return.

When she entered the room again she turned for him to undo the zipper of her dress, reluctantly he followed her silent command and did. She whispered a thank you, and turned back to him.

It was almost the same as last night for him, his hormones were getting the better of him. The testosterone was kicking in and now he wanted her. He cursed himself and then stood up to face her.

"I'm sorry about what's about to happen." he said. Moments before sliding the dress down her shoulders and revealing the jade green flesh, coinsided with a white pair of bra and underwear. But regardless of that, he ignored her body for the moment and turned his head to kiss her. She looked as though she wanted to kiss too, because her mouth was parted slightly and her eyes were starting to close. Soon their lips touched, and for a moment it was only that kiss. Of course it seems ridiculous that there should be such passion in a kiss between people who've only known each other for no more than twenty-four hours, but this kiss proved that it indeed was ridiculous. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, she pressed her hands against his bare chest.

His hands moved up and down her back, almost begging her body to moan at his touch, or to find some sensitive spot. They broke their kiss gasping for air, but it wasn't long before they had found their way to the bed. She was laying parallel with the bed now, and his hands had found the clip (oddly) placed in the front of the bra. The bra was quickly discarded with the other clothes and sooner than later, her underwear was as well.

Neither of them were experienced with sex, so it was natural for her to already be wet, and natural for him to not do any foreplay at all. He asked her is she was ready and she gave a simple nod, considering her though, he pushed himself in gently. She winced at the sudden pain and clutched her nails into his arms, but on his part he was lost in the moment. The suddent tightness of her made him go crazy. But once he had pushed through his euphoric moment and was now probably as deep as he could go into her at the moment, he kissed her gently and brought her close to him. There were a few small tears falling down her cheeks, but he just took the liberty of kissing them away as well.

But in her mind she was completely blank. This suddenly new senation to her was odd yet overwhelming, scary yet welcoming, and most of all awkward yet completely lustful for more. She found herself moving slightly against him, possibly granting him permission to move, and he took the signal and began moving. At first it was a slow steady rhythm where they matched each other perfectly, but then as she started moaning for more they were found trying unknown yet modernly and widely used positions. Varying from missionary, doggy, spoons, cowgirl, lotus, and piledriver.

Though both of them found ''sex" to be highly pleasurable, it was still awkward and embarassing for them. And as soon as he had released himself into her, her blood on the sheets, and the two subconsciously embracing one another, they collapsed. He was lying next to her from the previous piledriver position and she had proceeded to face away from him. So again he was caught staring at her back. He watched her back move up and down with her breathing and was moved to go and cuddle up to her. He was extremely sorry about what had just taken place between them, but didn't they have to? Weren't they supposed to have sex on their wedding night? Wasn't her blood supposed to be on the sheets and his semen inside of her womb? He assumed so, but still felt extremely guilty for taking advantage of her like that. He wanted to apologize again, but realizing that it wouldn't do any good regardless, so he just sat up, got out of their bed and went out onto the balcony.

He sat their for awhile, thinking about doing something that would calm his nerves. He was always told that smoking would calm his nerves, but he wasn't going to begin an activity like that. So her jsut sat there, looking at the different constellations. Hyrda, scorpio, taurus, orion, etc. Until he heard the bed moving, he saw he rolling back towards his direction and just watched her. 'She must feel dreadful,' he thought. She had to, didn't she? I mean even if she enjoyed the sex, there could've been things done differently.

Fiyero remembered that there was something called foreplay. And then it hit him once he remembered what foreplay was. How could he have been so stupid? Feeling guilty again he got up out of his chair and walked back over to the bed. Crawling in he reached over slightly and kissed her before whispering a good night.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make this awful experience more enjoyable for you..." he sighed. "and I know things will probably never be the same between you and me, but I think you should know. Even if you're asleep right now, that I like you alot, and I probably sound like the lamest guy ever. But I believe I've fallen in love with a girl I've only known for 26 hours."

She was half-asleep and she heard it somewhat. She caught eveything in the beginning and in the end. She was touched, but didn't know how to react either. Elphaba was sure that she liked him back, maybe possibly even loved him, but she wasn't sure if she was "in love" with him. She'd have to consider her feelings for him later on, but the current moment was no time to do so. But she did the best reply she could for him and sidled up to his chest and she let his hands rub and knead her back again. Gently continuing until they both fell asleep.


	5. The Next Morning

They awoke the next morning in each others arms. Rays of the yellow sun seeping in through the balcony door which was carelessly left open again. He opened his eyes and fought off the urge to stretch so he could watch her sleeping form. A few minutes passed and her eyes started to flutter open.

"Hi." he whispered.

"uhh...hi?" she answered back. Realizing that she was being held by him she wiggled her way out of his arms and was about to make her way to the restroom.

"Don't you want some clothes or should I just shut my eyes?" he asked naively.

"Oh you're right." she said admitting that she did not want to be seen naked. "Could you close your eyes please?" she asked. He did as much but left them cracked a little. She was a very polite girl. Her nanny must've brought her up well seeing as her family was so ready to toss her out. Fiyero was quite fond of her. He laid back his head on the pillow and fell back to sleep with dream of what he hoped would be his marriage.

Elphaba walked into the restroom and grabbed her oils from the small cabinet she had put them in. As she started to lather up her hands and rub in the oil she noticed several bruises that were starting to form on her hips. Elphaba touched them gently and felt the slight sting of pain. Those bruises would be there for a while, reminding her of last night's happenings. They would haunt her for a while, and that's when the tears started to form. The fiery liquid began to pool at her eyes as she got up and started to dry off and put on her dress. She didn't care if the tears left scars, maybe if she was ugly enough (not that she wasn't already in her mind) her husband would get rid of her once they reached Shiz. But her cries were too loud and Fiyero woke up and put on some pants quickly before knocking on the door.

"Hey, are you alright in there? It sounds like you're crying." he asked hurriedly. He was afraid she was doing crazy stuff in there, he had left his razor in there and she could very well be killing herself because she didn't want to have to put up with anything like this marriage.

"I'm fine. I'm just..." she never finished her sentence. He worriedly knocked down the door and she just looked up at him, her tears leaving red trails down her cheeks. Fiyero rushed over to her and wiped her tears away and then pressing her head into his shoulder.

"Are you allergic to water, Elphaba?" he asked lowly. He felt her nod her head into him and sighed. "There, there, let's get you a towel to clean you up." he reached for the towel and noticed the oils she had out. He sat on their toilet and sat her on his lap handing her the towel.

"Thank you." she whispered while taking the towel and pressing it to her eyes. She felt him start rubbing her back and started to feel uneasy, but since she had been told that she must let him have his way with her she didn't complain.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked giving her a nice back rub to calm her down. She shook her head no. "That's okay. I just don't want you to be upset. And if I haven't said it yet, I'm sorry. I'm so unbelievably sorry that I know me just saying it won't fix anything." his voice was starting to crack and his tears were beginning to form.

Elphaba looked at him while his tears started to flow and gently wiped his away before giving a light laugh. "I guess not everyone is as strong as they seem."

"I guess not." he agreed giving her a small smile. Then she noticed how she was naked and quickly covered herself up. "Oh damn that's right. Sorry...I told you I wouldn't look didn't I?" he grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her. "Well if it counts for anything I think you're beautiful." He really needed to stop being so honest. Sure he was flattering her, but sometimes it just feels creepy.

"Thanks, but no." she said bluntly. Elphaba had never been complimented for her looks or for anything before and she was not sure about how to take them or how to respond to them.

"What do you mean no?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Prince, I'm not beautiful." Boy oh boy was she blunt. She didn't even address him by his name, that one hurt him. If she was going to call him a liar she could have at least called him by his own name.

"I meant every word." he said confused. Sure she wasn't the stop and stare type. But she wasn't sexy, she was beautiful. Sexy to him was someone you wanted to fuck then toss out of your house. Beautiful was someone who you wanted to love and share your life with.

"As I said, don't lie to me. Just don't even try to make believe it."

"Can it be true to me then?" he asked looking down at his bare feet. He should cut his toe nails soon.

"Fine. Lie to yourself then."

"What if I'm not lying and your just delusional." he said standing up and sitting her on the toilet instead. He touched her features as he listed them out to her "your stunning deep brown eyes," she turned her face away from him,"your soft lips, your silky raven hair, your delicate yet graceful frame," she started tearing up again "but most of all your beautiful skin tone." He ran his hand up her arm to her face to wipe her tears away again. "Please don't cry, Elphaba. It just doesn't fit you." he smiled.

"Are you calling me a head-strong woman?" she asked playfully laughing in between chokes and sobs.

"Nothing but that." he gave her a small chaste kiss. Too short to start anything, but enough to let her know that he did care about her feelings. "I'll let you finish in here." With that he left her to examine herself. Had what he said been true or was he just being kind? She looked at her reflection in the mirror and looked at everything he mentioned. Yes, she did have deep brown eyes, her lips were soft, her hair was indeed raven and very soft, and she did have a good body. But her skin? She still couldn't believe him at all. Perhaps he was on the mark about everything but her skin. Regardless she quickly oiled up and left the restroom giving him a shadow of a smile as he took his turn in the bathroom.

She grabbed her usual black frock and slipped it on quickly as if to deny any chance of him seeing her naked again anytime soon. But as she was hurrying as fast as she could Fiyero was steadily taking his time with a good long shower. He washed his sandy locks and scrubbed down his ochre diamon clad body until he noticed some puncture wounds on his shoulders.

"what the hell?" he muttered under his breath. He touched the small wounds and assumed they were like nail marks. Guessing that she was holding onto him pretty tightly the night before. Touching them left a slight sting and it only made his heart flutter that he caused her such feelings that she would cling to him so tightly. But remembering he had plans for today he hopped out of the shower after a quick rinse off and walked out with towel neatly wrapped around his waist.

He opened the door and didn't see her anywhere and just assumed she'd gone down for breakfast already and dropped the towel from his waist to look for his clothes. But Elphaba was just casually sitting on the balcony reading the romance novel she had picked out her first day here. She casually flipped through the pages before she stood up and trudged back into _their_ room but the sight before her made her stop in her tracks. Fiyero was standing there naked holding two pairs of underwear up trying to decided which one he should wear today. He heard something hit the floor and turned to see her blushing face and wide eyes travelling down his body lower.

He gave out a light scream before pushing the undergarments in front of his most private appendage.

"You're beautiful..." she whispered out. Her soft brown eyes were traveling back up his torso following the trail of diamonds. She hadn't noticed them the night before cause it was at night and she probably was facing away from him the whole time to even see what he looked like. The blue diamonds were placed upon his pectoral muscles, shoulders, and some even made a path from his face down his neck.

"excuse me?" he belted out rather sharply due to fact that he was completely embarassed.

"You're beautiful." she stated again. She slowly advanced towards him and began to trace the diamond trail with her hands. His heart jumped at her touch which was slight chilly because she had been outside. Her hands had finally reached his chest before he dropped the underwear on the floor and put his hands over hers. He moved one of them over his racing heart.

"Do you feel that? My heart that is? That's how you make me feel. I can't describe it. You touch me and I get light-headed, I feel as if I'm being over-whelmed by this heat, and I can't stop it." he looked into her face and caressed her cheek lightly. "I want to stop it. I don't want to feel this way, but I do. I'm a boy. I can't even imagining loving a girl, or a uh, woman, but you came into my life with your wit and brains, and your beauty and the way you read and the way you do everything. And I want you. I want you to want me." She turned her face away from him.

"Please don't..."

"Listen to me!" he screeched. His voice was cracking. "I'm supposed to be a prince who's strong for his country and fearless and you walk in here as if nothing and claim my entire being. Elphaba I love you!" There he said it. He had come out and said it. There in his nudity trying to search in her averted gaze for the same feelings. Her face was still as stone, but her eyes were soft.

"Please don't fall in love with me." she whispered breathing raggedly. Elphaba pulled herself from him and sat on the bed holding herself in her arms.

"What if I already have? I can't control it!" he said firmly sitting next to her.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!" she shouted. She collapsed then. Her entire being exhausted from this emotional torment. She fell back only to be caught by strong arms.

"What if I do already? What if I can't go back and change it? What if it's impossible for me to not be in love with you?" he asked earnestly.

"No one can love me." she said in a flat monotone.

"Who would tell you such a lie?" he was furious. Who would dare to tell someone they couldn't be loved. That they would be alone forever unless they were some sort of prostitute or whore.

"My father..." her voice trailed off. He knew not to say anything and just held her against his bare body on the bed. "All my life he's told me that I'll never be loved because of my skin, that I'll never be loved cause I'm not beautiful. That the only sort of love I'd ever get was the kind you only get from a physical relationship. Love for your body and not love for me. Then there was this marriage and I knew I was supposed to have sex with you and afterwards I felt horrible cause I thought he'd be right. And that this whole marriage would be based on you fucking me for an heir and not sharing a bond. But then here's this beautiful Arjiki heir who tells me he loves me for who I am and I guess I just have a lot of doubts about it."

He was happy he opened up to her, but how could a father treat his daughter that way? Fiyero didn't care that man was gone from her life and she would have him instead. "Is there anyway I can make you feel better, Elphaba?"

She moved from his arms and under the blankets and patted the spot next to her. "Will you just hold me until I calm down?" Fiyero nodded his head gladly and slipped on his underwear before sliding under the blankets and pulling his emerald princess into his embrace. She snuggled into his chest and looked up into his blue eyes. They were as striking a blue as the diamonds on his body and her body seemed to move her face closer to his. He looked down at her and felt her pain and read her mind as he pulled her up to have her face to face. He sat up and held her close and captured her lips with his. She didn't protest but it wasn't as if she egged him on either. Fiyero broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"May I kiss you?" he asked quietly. She gave a soft snort added with a smile.

"You didn't ask before." raising her eyebrow at him

"So does that mean I don't need permission?" he said in a husky voice as he rolled over and placed her on top of his chest. Elphaba leaned dangerously close and let her hot breath blow onto his lips as she exhaled.

"Well I was told that you're allowed to have me whenever you want." she said teasingly and regretted it almost as soon as she said it. "Look-"

"I know. Besides I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." He moved a stray hair behind her ear which made her blush. "Can't you trust me?"

She gave him a blank stare. "I've known you for not even three full days yet. You expect me to trust you." she said sarcastically rolling off of him back onto her back. He turned onto his side and draped an arm over he waist

"Does this feel right with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Being with me, like this. Does it feel right?" She didn't want to answer him. In the back of her mind she knew that it felt completely right and she would never let another man hold her like this as long as she lived, but she wouldn't dare say it out loud to him now would she?

''I don't know..." he looked hurt at her response. "It's not like it feels wrong," she jumped at his reaction "but it's not like..." Elphaba couldn't finish her sentence because she knew if she even tried she'd admit that she loved him so she did the first thing she could think of and just got up. "I have to use the restroom." she said bluntly before retreating into the restroom. Well yes her blatter was kinda full but still she left a very confused Fiyero laying on their bed. He didn't mind so much understanding it was her and that she would explain her feelings to him when the time came, but right now he wasn't gonna push anything. Fiyero was gonna wait for her at every turn and walk with her whenever she took the lead. He would be her lover.


End file.
